1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust eliminator for preventing dust from adhering to a sheet and an image/information recording device provided with it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printer for recording an image and information using a thermal head, a laser head, or other method, dust adhering to the recording material and other elements may have a serious effect upon the quality of a finished image, particularly a finished color image.
For example, as shown in FIG. 4, in a printer adopting a method of bonding a toner sheet T and an image receiving sheet R, heating them using a laser head or a thermal head and transferring an image generated by heat developing from the toner sheet T onto the image receiving sheet R, if dust X exists between the above toner sheet T and image receiving sheet R, a void in the image is caused in a range shown by an arrow A because of the failure of bonding due to the dust X between the toner sheet T and the image receiving sheet R.
Also, as shown in FIG. 5, in a printer adopting a method of bonding a toner sheet T and an image receiving sheet, pressing them on a recording drum and exposing an image by a laser beam L from the side of the toner sheet T, if a laser beam for recording L is defocused because of the deformation due to the dust X of the image receiving sheet R and the toner sheet T and the displacement in the direction of an optical axis of a photothermal conversion layer in the toner sheet T exceeds an allowable value since dust X exists between the image receiving sheet R and the surface of a recording drum, sufficient energy density cannot be acquired, and the thinning of an image, the deterioration of the density and others are caused in a range shown by an arrow B to be the unevenness of an image.
As another example, as the release of heat from the base material of an image receiving sheet to a recording drum is reduced, the temperature of the respective contact parts between the image receiving sheet and a toner sheet is higher than when no dust X is present and the density of an image may be also increased in the range shown by the arrow B.
In the meantime, as shown in FIG. 6, in a printer adopting a method of bonding a toner sheet T and an image receiving sheet R, heating them using a laser head and transferring an image generated by heat developing from the toner sheet T onto the image receiving sheet R, if dust X exists on the toner sheet T, the energy of a laser beam for recording L is attenuated or intercepted, a portion on which the dust X exists is not recorded, thinning an image, deteriorating the print density and causing unevenness in the rendered image.
Further, as shown in FIG. 7, in a printer adopting a method of bonding a toner sheet T and an image receiving sheet R, heating them using a thermal head and transferring an image generated by heat developing from the toner sheet T onto the image receiving sheet R, if dust X exists on the toner sheet T, quantity in which thermal energy is transmitted from the thermal head TH to a record medium (T and R) is attenuated or intercepted in a portion where the dust X exists, the portion where the dust X exists is not recorded, thinning an image, deteriorating the print density and causing unevenness in the rendered image. An arrow C shows a direction in which the toner sheet T and the image receiving sheet R move relative to the thermal head.
Some of the conventional type printers are provided with an adhesive roller for eliminating dust, which otherwise causes a void and the unevenness of an image, from a sheet before recording inside each printer. Dust which adheres to the surface of a toner sheet or an image receiving sheet is eliminated by touching the adhesive roller to the sheet surface thereby preventing a printing void and the unevenness of an image.
As described above, a void and the unevenness of an image can be prevented by eliminating dust using an adhesive roller. However, in this conventional type printer, as the surface of the adhesive roller fills with dust, the adhesive strength deteriorates and new dust is not eliminated, causing printing errors, imperfections, and failures. When the adhesive strength has deteriorated, dust once eliminated peels from the adhesive roller and dust again adheres to the sheet surface and other elements.